hitman Reborn And Ouran high school
by angelmariela
Summary: What if Tsuna had a sister? what if that sister was part of the host club? what will happen?   sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story **

It was a late evening night at the Ootori main mansion when the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn came to see Kyoya to settle some business.

"Are you ready?" asked a little voice.

"Yes Reborn, when we will be living?" Asked Kyoya in a weary voice.

"Does she have to go? This life is very dangerous for her." Kyoya said to Reborn very worried.

"Yes she has a job she must do." Reborn said.

"Ok I will tell her tomorrow, but what if the others come." said Kyoya

"We will only have to train them to listen to orders." Reborn said in an optimistic voice.

On Monday Kyoya went to school with Reborn on his shoulder. Everyone kept looking at him.

"Looks like you have lots of fans here Kyoya" Reborn said with a snicker.

"Let's just get to music room three" Kyoya said with a low moan.

As the doors opened to the host club, rose petals rushed out of the room. All dressed like Mafioso as some of the host chorused "welcome to the Host Club." As soon as the host the host club saw that it was only Kyoya the all sighed "Oh, it's only you." But then they noticed small little figure on his shoulder.

"Oh, Kyoya who is this baby?" the twins questioned in perfect union.

"Oh, this is Reborn" Kyoya said

"Hey where's Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, she is in the dresser changing into her costume." Said Tamaki

"Well tell her to come out Kyoya what are you waiting for." Reborn growled frustrated

"WHAT? Nobody goes inside that room when my daughter is changing!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Reborn suddenly went flying across Tamaki's face. His little foot hitting his cheek and making it bleed.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWHHHHHH!" screamed Tamaki.

As soon as Haruhi walked out she saw Tamaki in his emo corner, crying and bleeding out of his mouth.

"Okay what happened to him?" Haruhi cried out

"Oh nothing Haruhi" said Reborn calmly

Suddenly Haruhi head twisted to see a small figure on the floor talking to her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm your new tutor, Reborn" he said in a very calm voice.

"But I don't –" she was suddenly cut off by a little voice.

"Kyoya, get her bags we are leaving ASAP we don't need to be wasting time!" Reborn order Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait what? Where are you taking my daughter?" Tamika cried out.

"I thought you were in your emo corner?" said Reborn.

"Wait a minute, what going on?" asked Haruhi frustrated.

"What have you not gotten yet? You are part of the mafia!"

Suddenly Haruhi just stared laughing.

"What so funny?" asked Kyoya

"That little person said I was part of the mafia!" she said giggling

"Well it true and we are leaving right now. Oh yeah, one other thing his name is Reborn. He is your new tutor too." Kyoya said with a hint of frustration on his face.

"Okay, when are leaving and were?" she asked impatiently.

"Namimori." said Kyoya fixing his glasses.

"Nami- what?" she asked confused.

"Just get ready we are living in a few minutes." said Kyoya with a sturdy voice.

"Hey, what about my dad?" she asked concerned.

"He has been notified and thinks this is the right thing." Reborn said.

_Who do this people think they are telling me what to do? Rich bastards!_ Haruhi thought in silence.

"So," Reborn suddenly asked Haruhi.

"What did you just read my mind?" she asked scared.

"Yeah have a problem with it?" He said frustrated.

Scary bastard. She mumbled silently

"I can hear you Haruhi." He said with a smirk.

"Creepy bastard." she said out loud.

All of a sudden the club turned around and stared at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell do you what?" she said as the club wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Mommy, daughter said a naughty word!" Tamaki said with a sassy face.

Kyoya just rolled his eyes and started talking on his phone "Is the plane ready?" Kyoya said talking to the other end of the phone. He nodded at the answer he got then hung up. Everybody like always had to know what was going on. Tamika asked Kyoya "Kyo-Kyo can I go with you please?" then Kyoya looked at Reborn. Reborn just nodded to allow Tamika to go with them.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Reborn asked

"Yes reborn," Kyoya said "everyone to the airport."

As soon as everyone got to the airport and started boarding the plane Haruhi was surprised. Inside the plane it was covered in red carpet, it had a small bar to the side, a room to the end, and a very big TV.

"Are you really that surprised Haruhi?" Reborn asked as he sat in one of the chairs of the bar.

"Yes Reborn this is amazing, I have never gone on a plane before." Haruhi said will taking the sit beside him.

"Well you should get used to it." That is all reborn said before a snot bubble appeared on his face.

Haruhi gently cared him to the room in the back of the plane and laid him on the bed. She quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door. A few minutes later they were arriving at another airport on the other side of Japan. Everyone on board sat down. As soon as the air plane stopped they got on a limo and road through the city, until they stopped in front of a middle class yellow house with small kids running in the front yard. One of the kids was crying it eyes out. The other one was trying to calm it down. Both of the kids ran inside when they saw the limo pull up. A smiling lady came out to great them. When the limo parked reborn jumped into the lady's arms.

**"Mama this is the host club they will be staying with us for a will." Reborn introduced them.**

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
